


[podfic] The Song of the White Wolf

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Animal Transformation, Discussion of Euthanasia of Animals, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Magical Fuckery, Podfic, Spells & Enchantments, Wolf Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “It’s a wolf, not a dog,” Geralt says flatly.“It’s hurt.”“It’s a wolf.”“I’m helping it,” Ciri says, ignoring him, and turns back to the wolf.But when is a wolf not a wolf? When it's everyone's favourite humble bard, of course!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 29
Kudos: 167





	[podfic] The Song of the White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Song of the White Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883164) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Wolf!Jaskier, Wolf Jaskier | Dandelion, Animal Transformation, Animal Death, magical fuckery, Discussion of Euthanasia of Animals, Spells & Enchantments, Humor

 **Music:** [Wolves Without Teeth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAI5GSyXMjA), as performed by Of Monsters and Men

 **Length:** 01:20:55

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_The%20Song%20of%20the%20White%20Wolf_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
